


Гарри Поттер и Проблема Зелий

by Kenilvort



Series: Проблемы зелий и не только [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Azkaban, But not everyone is redeemable, Candy, Canonical levels of violence against children, Character Death, Dementor-influenced suicidal thoughts, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Harry thinks 12 Grimmauld Place is misunderstood, He's lucky Harry has such low standards, Humor, Mentor Severus Snape, No character bashing, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon Fix-It, Potions, Professor Snape is still a terrible teacher, Remus Lupin Lives, Rivalry, See notes if you need to know who dies, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is very damaged but he tries, Some redemption, Voldemort is his own warning, Will mostly follow canon timeline on the theory that time is sticky, but author suggests avoiding spoilers, enemies to frenemies, no canon was harmed in the making of this fic, no one will really miss them, we go right off the rails in book seven, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Давным-давно, когда Гарри два часа кряду прятался от Дадли в классе химии, какой-то дружелюбный выпускник пояснил ему основы научного метода и рассказал немало интересных фактов о кислотах. От брошенного камня по воде пошли круги.В этом фике вам встретятся (и не факт, что по порядку): приготовление волшебных сладостей, по уши влюбленный в дом Гарри, шкодливый котенок Драко Малфой и неунывающая Гермиона, которая пытается применять логику к волшебному миру.
Relationships: Canon Relationship(s), Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Voldemort, Gregory Goyle/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Severus Snape & Voldemort, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Проблемы зелий и не только [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Зелья с Невиллом – гиблое дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Problem of Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588629) by [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste). 



> В свое время я вышла на этот фик кружными путями - через цитату в дайрике ~Джи~, после которой поняла, что я просто обязана прочесть это целиком) Если вкратце, то фик изумительный. Тот редкий случай, когда автор знакомит тебя со своим виденьем, и ты не воспринимаешь его в штыки, даже если изначально это были твое нотп и "унесите пудинг". Wyste чудесно прописывает характеры и отношения, даже не так - она чудесно прописывает вообще все и добивается по-настоящему волшебного эффекта. 
> 
> Приятного чтения, и если в процессе вас что-то все-таки царапнет, то это скорее всего недостатки перевода и неумелость переводчика) Моя прекрасная бета Элот боролась с ними как могла, три щелчка в ее честь и силы для отбетки новых глав!

Проблема (или, возможно, ее решение) заключалась в том, что Гарри буквально влюбился в Зелья. Прежде душа его никогда не лежала к учебе: с утра до ночи он был занят тем, что бегал от Дадли, трудился по дому, бегал от Дадли, поддерживал хрупкий мир с родственниками, не желая лишний раз нарываться на дядины представления о детском воспитании, и бегал от Дадли.

Вот почему Гарри готов был локти кусать, когда Невилл в третий раз расплавил на Зельях свой котел. Его неудачи отвлекли Гарри от собственной варки, и зелье, до этого чистейшего желтого цвета, приобрело странный горчичный оттенок.

Это было совершенно неприемлемо. Кричать на Невилла толку не было, навязывать ему помощь Гермионы – тоже: баллы тогда снимали с обоих…

Ответ был очевиден: собраться после занятий, чтобы Гарри мог набить руку на зельях, а Гермиона – учить Невилла, пока не устанет.

Профессора МакГонагалл их учебное рвение оставило равнодушной, а потому, после долгой череды проб и ошибок, они заслали к близнецам Рона: разузнать про логово, в котором те варили свои зелья, нарушая все существующие запреты и правила. Логово пряталось в устье потайного хода, и это было круче не придумаешь. Правда, Невилл, Рон и даже Гермиона (!) почему-то не испытывали ни малейшего желания проводить там часы (особенно неурочные) и возиться с зельями, которые они уже прошли, как раз проходили или еще только собирались пройти, но это было нестрашно. Невилл вел себя на занятиях куда спокойнее, если до этого ему удавалось добиться хоть какого-нибудь успеха с изучаемым зельем, Гермиона тоже избывала свою нужду поучать других задолго до урока, а потому Гарри мог уделять все свое внимание зельеварению. Как только Снейп начал меньше кричать на Невилла, очевидным стало следующее:

  1. Большинству учеников зелья давались из рук вон плохо.
  2. Драко играючи зарабатывал баллы для Слизерина, потому что был отличным зельеваром.
  3. Язва или нет, но, когда Снейп пояснял, почему навыки Гарри в зельеварении никчемные, можно было узнать много чего полезного – если только пропускать мимо ушей почти все сказанное.



Гарри мастерски научился пропускать мимо ушей все, сказанное его профессором Зельеварения.

Самым ужасным было то, что даже Гермиона не могла понять, как Драко умудряется добиваться от своих зелий не только «в целом правильного цвета», но и «паров удивительной красоты», за что он, гад такой, всякий раз приносил по «десять баллов Слизерину».

Когда к Хогвартсу наконец подкатился Хэллоуин, Гарри опустился настолько, что, изучив за обедом пять разных рецептов, попытался примириться с тем ужасным фактом, что ему придется просить совета у Драко Малфоя. Конечно, это было лучше, чем просить совета у профессора Снейпа – самоубийцей Гарри все же не был – но все равно плохо.

Вот почему, когда, оплакивая свои гордость и достоинство, он вышел из одного коридора, а Рон и Гермиона – из другого, им пришлось сражаться подле девчачьей уборной с горным троллем.

Посовещавшись, они отправили Невилла на поиски кого-нибудь взрослого: Гарри истекал кровью, и кто-нибудь взрослый ему бы и впрямь не помешал. Невиллу даже удалось разыскать профессора Квирелла, который оказался настоящим мастером по части режущих проклятий. Покедова, тролль!

После этого они и подружились по-настоящему, особенно Гермиона и Рон, которые, кажется, развили свой вынужденный альянс до нерушимого пакта, пытаясь спасти Гарри от голодной смерти (он то и дело забывал поесть) – ну, или просто от смерти в лапах нового тролля.

Из-за этого самого тролля профессор Снейп на следующих Зельях разнес Гарри в пух и прах.

– Полагаю, Поттер, вы решили, что поединок с троллем сделает из вас героя? 

– Нет, профессор, я как раз собирался изучать Укрепляющее Зелье…

– Минус балл с Гриффиндора за наглую ложь.

Ну или что-то в этом роде. Гарри отчаянно ненавидел тот факт, что профессор Снейп был его любимым профессором. Ну, почему, почему он не сделал своим кумиром профессора МакГоннагал и не учился превращаться в сову, как любой нормальный человек?


	2. Драко Малфой, гад такой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова три щелчка в честь моей беты Элот! Да пребудет с ней Сила!

Друзья Гарри отправили его разговаривать с Драко в одиночку под предлогом того, что это был его личный дурацкий план.

Гнусные предатели.

(Вкрадчивый внутренний голос напомнил Гарри, что прежде предавать его было некому, так что пусть скажет спасибо. Голос, который уличал Гарри в неблагодарности, всегда походил на тетин, и Гарри давным-давно научился не обращать на него внимания).

– Кхм… Малфой. Есть минутка?

– Как не быть для героя Гриффиндора?

– …это был сарказм?

– Да, Поттер, это был сарказм. Молодец.

Драко и впрямь был тем еще засранцем. Гарри попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, и Драко уставился на него, как на горного тролля. Ну замечательно.

– Слушай, ты… ну… – Вот блин. – Вступай в нашу учебную группу по Зельям.

Лицо у Драко стало неописуемо сложным.

– Зачем?

– Затем.

– Зачем, Поттер?

– Потому что ты варишь зелья лучше меня, – пробормотал Гарри в один длинный несчастный выдох.

Драко улыбнулся. Гад ползучий.

– Нет, Поттер. До этого я и сам додумался, спасибо.

И ушел, напевая под нос.

До Гарри дошел смысл его слов только на полпути к Гриффиндорской башне, после чего он, багровея и задыхаясь от гнева, попытался объяснить Рону с Невиллом, почему Драко Малфой самый настоящий ползучий гад.

– Он даже хуже моего кузена Дадли! – с горячностью выдохнул Гарри. – Я и представить себе не мог, что кто-то может быть таким ужасным!

– Ты вообще помнишь, что нам на завтра задали написать доклад на полфута по Защите от темных искусств? Помнишь ведь? – спросила Гермиона. Она сидела в углу и готовилась к какому-то другому предмету. Не к Зельям. (Иногда Гарри совсем ее не понимал).

Гарри неохотно отправился за пергаментом. 

* * *

Наутро ползучий гад Драко все еще выглядел жутко довольным. И на следующем уроке, пока его собственное зелье томилось на огне, подошел к Гарри и небрежно заглянул в его котел.

– Ты неправильно нарезаешь корни. – Драко ослепительно улыбнулся и отошел к собственному котлу, напевая под нос прежнюю дурацкую песенку.

На столе у Гарри лежали две разные порции корней, и он посмотрел на них с неприкрытой неприязнью: корни были уже нарезаны. Гарри точно помнил, что в рецепте говорилось нарезать одни вдоль волокон, а другие – поперек, и что их следовало добавить в зелье… полминуты назад. Драко заставил его пропустить нужный момент.

– Минус балл с Гриффиндора за невнимательность, Поттер, – изрек возникший за его плечом Снейп. Гарри дернулся, и половина всех корней разом плюхнулась в котел.

Тот расплавился.

Драко Малфой был настоящим гадом.


	3. Две беседы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора: в книгах Крэбба и Гойла было совсем мало, но они всегда меня завораживали. Например, про Гойла у меня есть любимый фанон, который я расскажу позже. Кмк, формула большой+толстый+некрасивый=злой указывает на ленивого автора, так что мы ее обязательно пересмотрим, хотя на первый план истории этот момент и не выйдет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солнышко Элот снова спасает нас с переводом) Все помнят? Три щелчка в ее честь!

– Отстань от Драко.

Гарри дернулся и схватился за палочку. Ему-то казалось, что он в коридоре один – идет к статуе, за которой скрывается его драгоценная лаборатория по варке зелий – но нет, вместе с ним здесь оказался один из прихлебателей Драко. И он довлел. И нависал. Гарри сглотнул и вскинул подбородок. Он не будет вспоминать о Дадли. Не будет.

– Да я с Драко вообще не разговариваю, – сказал Гарри. – В смысле, с Малфоем.

Гойл обдумал услышанное. Времени на это ушло преизрядно.

– Отстань от Драко, – повторил он.

– Я отстану от Драко, если он первым от меня отстанет, – буркнул Гарри. – И поможет с Зельями.

Это если уж совсем начистоту.

– Нет.

– Что нет?

– Он не будет помогать тебе с Зельями.

– Почему нет?

Последовала еще одна долгая мучительная пауза, а затем Гойл шагнул вперед и снова над ним навис. Гарри запрокинул голову и ответил ему непримиримым взглядом. Теперь он был волшебником. Волшебников никто и никогда не задирает: они выясняют все вопросы на дуэлях.

– Драко слишком занят, чтобы тебе помогать, – выдал Гойл после долгого молчания. – И еще он для этого слишком важная птица.

– Нам одиннадцать.

Гарри начинал серьезно ненавидеть все эти затяжные паузы, возникающие всякий раз, когда Гойл переключался с мысли на мысль.

– Будешь и дальше доставать Драко – пожалеешь.

Гарри проводил Гойла изумленным взглядом: тот спускался по лестнице, стараясь выглядеть опасным и угрожающим. Получалось у него… у него не получалось. Друзья у Драко были очень странные, и это многое говорило о самом Гарри, которого Драко когда-то тоже хотел видеть в друзьях.

* * *

– Профессор Снейп не станет ничего красть, он же преподаватель, – возразила Гермиона, понижая голос, дабы не нарушать Священных Правил Библиотеки.

Рон ответил на это весьма пространно, хотя вся его тирада и свелась к тому, что «сальноволосый гад наверняка что-то задумал».

– Слушайте, даже если он и впрямь что-то задумал, – неуверенно произнес Гарри, поскольку и впрямь был согласен, что профессор Снейп – воплощение зла, – может, директор Дамблдор об этом знает и… ну… закрывает на это глаза? Как с Хагридом. Хагрид делает много чего... кхм.

Все вокруг кивнули. Хагрид и вправду делал много всякого «кхм».

– Профессор Снейп – настоящий мастер Зелий, может, директору просто приходится мириться с его причудами? Вот, например, профессор Биннс – вообще призрак, и ничего. Ну то есть, можно быть злым и оставаться хорошим учителем, разве нет?

– Вот только Снейп — ужасный учитель, – напомнил Рон. – Ужасный, ужаснее некуда.

Несчастный Невилл бросил взгляд через плечо: укоренившаяся паранойя подсказывала ему, что, если помянуть профессора Снейпа всуе, то он непременно появится. (Это происходило куда чаще, чем можно было подумать).

– Я считаю, – медленно начала Гермиона, – есть большая разница между тем, чтобы быть злым и творить зло. Даже если профессор Снейп и злой (хотя лично я так не думаю), кто-то все равно должен помешать ему творить зло... О, это просто курам на смех! Я хочу сказать, что, даже если он соткан из чистой тьмы, ему все равно не следует красть. Это _этика_.

– Блин, Гермиона! – восхищенно выдохнул Рон, и Гарри просто не мог с ним не согласиться. Иногда Гермиона и вправду была неподражаема.

– Но можем ли мы вообще что-нибудь с этим сделать? – спросил Невилл.

Дальше они начали обсуждать, что со всем этим можно сделать, и Гарри мысленно велел себе вернуться к идее воплощенного зла как-нибудь позже. Может, удастся как-нибудь выпарить зло в зелье? Он обязательно спросит об этом у профессора Снейпа – после того, как они сорвут его коварные планы.


	4. Швыряя учебники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Если так подумать, желание Гарри изучать Зелья принесло бы ему мало радости в первой книге.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И... да! Три щелчка в честь Элот и ее отбетки!

«Волшебные тинктуры и зелья» пера Арсениуса Джиггера, оказались почти таким же ужасным учебником, как профессор Снейп – профессором. Текст был витиеватый, а диаграммы – старомодными и малопонятными: Гарри успел выспросить у Гермионы значение доброй половины слов, после чего она наконец призналась, что, читая эту книгу летом, была вынуждена искать в словаре многие длинные архаизмы, которые в мире магглов уже использовались. И это, подумал Гарри, во многом объясняет наши успехи на Зельях.

Терпение Гарри истощалось с каждой новой главой учебника, через которую он продирался, так ничему и не научившись, но, к счастью для него, варка хороших зелий в целом сводилась к тому, чтобы что-то толочь, что-то нарезать и что-то взрывать. Гарри и не думал, что взрывать зелья можно специально, но тут его удачно просветил Фред. («Иначе, Джордж, наш милый Гарричек угробит хороший котел, а ведь мы просто не можем этого допустить»). Теперь, когда алхимическая теория расстраивала Гарри особенно сильно, он мог создавать красно-оранжевые фейерверки – факт, который делал обучение похожим на длинную игру.

Одним зимним вечером Гарри не выдержал и просто швырнул свой учебник через всю гостиную. Смех и болтовня тут же стихли, однако Невилл поднял книгу, смахнул с нее пыль и, неловко и опасливо косясь, вернул Гарри.

Тот смерил Невилла тяжелым взглядом. Невилл сглотнул и выпалил:

– «Фантастические твари и где их искать».

– …что?

– Вместо Джиггера почитай лучше «Фантастические твари и где их искать». Там под каждым описанием есть пометка, какие части существ используют при варке зелий, например, драконью кровь. В «1001 растении и грибе» это тоже пишут, но «Фантастические твари» понравятся тебе больше.

– Точно понравятся, да?

– Да. Так что перестань всех пугать и почитай что-нибудь еще, – сказал Невилл, после чего побледнел и, широко распахнув глаза, сделал вид, что ничего не говорил.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона и поморщился: тот сидел, понурив плечи и делая вид, что его здесь нет. Сидящая подле него Гермиона, казалось, с головой ушла в книгу, но почему-то забыла убрать волосы за уши, и теперь они закрывали ей лицо.

– Простите, ребят, – сказал Гарри и отправился за другими учебниками, позволяя одноклассникам вернуться к играм и занятиям. Поднимаясь по лестнице за вещами из сундука, Гарри не мог не отметить, что Невилл и впрямь отличный друг.


	5. Сочельник и попытка убийства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы помните: три щелчка в честь Элот, которая это бетит)

Во время квиддичного матча Гарри пытались сбросить с метлы, но не это превратилось в его главную проблему – факт, который говорил о жизни Гарри много грустного. Наоборот, попытка убийства его даже приободрила: жизнь в Хогвартсе была такой интересной и удивительной, что, если бы не попытки любимого профессора убить Гарри, он просто счел бы все волшебным сном. Гарри отчаянно ждал Рождества и того, что оно означает, – две недели полетов, зельеварения, попыток раскопать что-нибудь о Николасе Фламеле и (из чистой вредности) заучить наизусть «1001 растение и гриб». В последнее время у Гарри оставалось не слишком много времени для сна.

– Как думаешь, профессор Снейп обрадуется шоколадной лягушке? – спросил Гарри у Рона за неделю до рождественских каникул.

– Ну, наверное, он сможет пропитать ее ядом и вернуть дарителю, – ответил Рон. – А зачем тебе?

Рон почему-то считал, что Гарри жаждет впутаться в новые неприятности. Это было нечестно. Один тролль и один (пять) мелких происшествий с Гойлом, который то и дело пытался столкнуть его с лестницы, – и вот уже Гарри принимают за магнит для неприятностей.

– Рождество же, – сказал Гарри. – На Рождество можно дарить профессорам подарки, разве нет?

– Только не тем, которые пытаются тебя убить.

– Мы не знаем этого наверняка.

Рон наградил его весьма укоризненным взглядом, и под конец Гарри все же пообещал не изобретать подарок, который убедит Снейпа прекратить попытки убийства и начать учить его Зельям.

Хотя… разве обычный подарок вообще на это способен? А если любовное зелье?..

Немногим позже, почитав о любовных зельях, Герри решил приберечь эту идею на крайний случай.

* * *

Ровно за две недели до рождественских каникул Винсент Крэбб поймал Гарри, когда тот падал с лестницы. Они свалились в кучу, после чего Гарри вскочил и попятился. Крэбб тоже поднялся – вверх, вверх, вверх! – на ноги.

– Малфой тебя ищет, – сказал Крэбб, глядя на Гойла, стоявшего наверху.

– Ладно, – отозвался Гойл, спускаясь вниз с выражением дружелюбного тролля. Гарри вжался в стену.

– Лучше прекрати сталкивать его с лестницы, – сказал Крэбб, и они двинулись прочь, не удостоив Гарри даже взглядом.

– Но мы ведь его ненавидим.

– Если бы Малфой хотел, чтобы Поттера столкнули с лестницы, он бы сделал это сам.

– …нет, не сделал бы.

– Ладно, он подговорил бы кого-нибудь другого сделать это вместо него, но суть-то одна – он не хочет…

Их голоса стихли вдали. Гарри осел у стены: теперь он ждал рождественских каникул еще отчаянней.

Если Драко не хотел сталкивать Гарри с лестницы, тогда чего он хотел? Еще одна загадка в куче прочих, которые все продолжали множиться.


	6. У Снейпа слишком много забот

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы помните: три щелчка в честь Элот, которая это бетит)

Рождественские каникулы прошли отлично – и закончились слишком быстро. Слишком скоро Гарри пришлось снова иметь дело с ползучим гадом и его гадскими подручными. Однажды вечером, после того как Малфой проклял Невилла…

– Не нужно напоминать мне, что я недостаточно смел для гриффиндорца. Малфой уже и так это сделал.

Гарри угостил Невилла шоколадной лягушкой.

– Ты стоишь дюжины Малфоев. И тебе хватает смелости всегда давать отпор мне. Разве что Малфой страшнее?

Невилл слабо улыбнулся.

– Ты куда страшнее Малфоя, но по-другому.

– Почему?

– …Не знаю. – Лицо Невилла стало задумчивым, что было куда лучше подступающих слез. – Наверное, пойду спать. Отдать тебе карточку, ты же их вроде бы собираешь?

* * *

Через неделю после окончания рождественских каникул Малфой остановился у стола Гарри с выражением невинной благожелательности на лице.

– Отец договорился для меня о частных уроках зельеварения с профессором Снейпом. Профессор Снейп говорит, я способный, – Малфой понизил голос. – Наверное, будь у тебя отец, ты бы тоже мог попросить его о помощи. Ой нет, погоди…

Малфою не удалось закончить свой спич: Гарри сбил его с ног, хотя Рон и оттащил его после этого в сторону. Отвратительный задира…

– Пять очков с Гриффиндора и отработка, Поттер, – сказал Снейп, и в его голосе прошелестело нечто, похожее на радость. – За поведение, которое не подобает ученику Хогвартса, и за срыв моего урока.

– Да, сэр, – Гарри скрипнул зубами и попытался ни о чем не думать. Он был почти уверен, что прежде не срывался так легко, но у Драко был талант.

– Ой, я разбил склянки Драко, – выдохнул Рон дрожащим голосом, и остальные обернулись к нему. Встав подле стола Драко, Рон на виду у всех смахнул на пол штатив с колбами, и те разлетелись вдребезги.

Последовало много криков.

– Ну, – негромко сказал Рон Гарри, после того как им назначили отработку и велели доложить о произошедшем декану их факультета, – не дам же я тебе отправиться к нему на отработку в одиночку? Снейпу бы представилась прекрасная возможность убрать тебя без свидетелей.

– Думаешь, присутствие свидетеля его остановит?

Эти слова заставили Рона умолкнуть: кажется, этот нюанс он не учел. Вот почему именно Рон и был лучшим другом Гарри, хотя, конечно, Гермиона с Невиллом тоже были ничего. Спрыгни Гарри со скалы, Рон бы тут же сиганул следом, и по пути вниз они бы решали, что делать и как не отбросить коньки.

* * *

Кажется, Снейп пришел в чистый восторг, заполучив Гарри к себе на отработку. Пока Гарри с Роном отскребали от котлов приставших слизней и старались не вдыхать едкие пары средства для чистки, Снейп сидел за столом и впервые с начала года проверял домашние работы с улыбкой на губах.

Когда они наконец закончили, Снейп оценил их успехи, наградил обоих улыбкой (Гарри с Роном в ужасе попятились) и сказал:

– Неприемлемо. Начинайте сначала.

– Профессор, это нечестно, – сказал Гарри.

– В жизни вообще мало честного.

Возможно, так я стану на шаг ближе к званию мастера Зелий, мрачно подумал Гарри, пытаясь убедить себя не орать на учителя. Брови профессора Снейпа неуловимо выгнулись, после чего он отвел глаза и отвернулся.

Под конец долгого, несчастливого вечера профессор Снейп вдруг произнес:

– Поттер.

– Да, профессор? – отозвался Гарри, глядя на решительно маячившего в дверях Рона.

– Чтобы выучиться хотя бы крохам дисциплины, можете помогать убираться в классе в конце каждого дня, – голос у Снейпа был сухой и невыразительный.

Гарри по-совиному моргнул.

– Сотрите с лица этот придурковатый вид.

Гарри спросил себя, даст ли это профессору возможность – или хотя бы повод – его убить. Снейп скривился. – Я не пожираю учеников, что бы там ни говорили близнецы Уизли.

Профессор Снейп и вправду читает мысли. Гарри всегда это знал.

Профессор улыбнулся. Назвать эту улыбку приятной было нельзя.

– Порабежать, до скорого, профессор!

Никакая гриффиндорская смелость не требовала от Гарри такого самоубийственного поведения. Он схватил Рона за руку и дал деру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: во второй половине «Философского камня», пытаясь уберечь Гарри от смерти, Снейп постоянно ходит за ним по пятам плюс учит семь курсов плюс еще и приглядывает за Квиррелом. Только представьте, как Снейп вдруг осознает, что может просто запирать Гарри по вечерам в классе и поручать ему часами делать что-нибудь унизительное, а потом еще и заставляет Гарри самолично дать ему рычаг, который побудит Гарри делать все это по собственному желанию. Готова поспорить, в этом году не только Гарри не хватает времени на сон. Представляю, как Снейп взвешивает варианты: торчать с Гарри в одном классе или не дать ему снова сбежать на поиски смерти, сражаясь с троллями, и в конце концов решает, что нужно делать то, что нужно.


	7. Гарри Поттер: в глазах смотрящего

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы помните: три щелчка в честь Элот, которая это бетит)

**Близнецы**

Со дня на день Гарри Поттер наверняка убьется и оставит от их младшего братишки только разбитое сердце и клок рыжих волос. Компанейский парень, увлекается странным, чертовски хорошо летает на метле и восхищенно таращит глаза, стоит только показать, как делают конфеты, которые меняют цвет языка.

**Макгонагалл**

Если Гарри Поттер продолжит читать на ее уроках «Сто одного известного зельевара», придется поставить под сомнение его верность Гриффиндору.

**Квиррелл**

Ну да, весенний семестр идет, а новая возможность прикончить Поттера пока не представилась, но это почти не бесит. Ничего личного против мальчишки он не имеет, да и дел сейчас по горло.

**Гойл**

Драко хочет, чтобы Поттер стал его подручным. Грэг уже и так подручный Драко. Поттер получит Драко только через труп Грэга.

(Грэг никогда не утруждал себя слишком сложными мыслями).


End file.
